J U S T
by Segretto
Summary: Aku yang cengeng. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang kolot dan keras kepala. Aku yang dengan seenaknya berkata tentang perasaanku terhadap Ino. Aku yang membenci diriku sendiri. Dan aku suka Ino. AU, typos , my first fict. RnR, minna?


**A/N: Fict pertama di fandom Naruto. I hope you like it.**

**Naruto **** milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**J U S T **** by Segretto

* * *

**

"Aku suka Ino," seruku menatap kedua bola mata _aqua_ milik gadis si depanku, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ah, arigatou, Sakura-chan. Hehehe..." Ino tersenyum dan aku sangat menyukai senyum manis miliknya.

"Eng... Bolehkah aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman, Ino?" Aku berujar lagi dan kali ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Langsung meluncur tanpa ada penghalang.

"Seperti apa?"

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku di bangku taman. "Seperti perasaan sayangku pada Ino. Layaknya kekasih,"

"..."

Diam. Ino hanya terdiam menatapku. Sirat keterkejutan nampak di wajah cantiknya, lalu tergantikan dengan pandangan datar. Kenapa? Salahkah aku bertanya? Salahkah aku meminta?

"A-ano... Itu... Bukan..."

"Jangan salah mengartikan, Sakura-chan. Hubungan pertemanan ini tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Teman adalah teman dan itu tak akan menjadi ikatan yang lebih,"

Dan setelah Ino mengatakan itu semua, sosoknya pun bergerak dan pergi meninggalkanku. Ino hilang. Ia menghilang.

"Ino..." Aku melihat sosoknya yang pergi. Jauh, jauh, sangat jauh hingga dia benar-benar hilang. Di taman ini aku terus terduduk dalam kesendirian yang mengisi hatiku.

**_segretto_**

Senyuman yang kurasa manis masih bisa kulihat di wajah cantik Ino. Senyum manis dari Ino Yamanaka. Seorang gadis yang benar-benar kukagumi. Kami memang sebatas teman, tapi perasaanku berkata lain.

Aku senang. Aku senang melihat senyum manisnya. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Senyuman yang manis seperti gula. Tapi, senyuman itu memudar ketika mata _aqua_ miliknya memandang ke arahku. Lalu, dengan tatapan dingin ia menatapku. Sakit, benar-benar sakit untuk dilihat.

Kenapa? Kenapa Ino menatapku dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk seperti itu? Aku hanya terdiam dan bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Seperti orang bodoh yang sedang mencari-cari jawaban yang pada kenyataannya sudah ada. Ino pasti membenciku.

Sesaat kami hanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan aku sadar bahwa ucapan Ino itu memang benar.

Teman hanyalah teman. Dan ikatan itu tak 'kan bisa menjadi ikatan yang lebih.

**_segretto_**

Detik jarum jam yang ada di kamar ini terdengar jelas, mengisi kebisuan yang kubuat. Pikiranku kosong dan dadaku begitu sesak.

Aku terduduk di atas lantai yang kurasa sangat dingin. Dengan memeluk kedua lututku aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku.

Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Sangat jelas terasa di hatiku. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan.

Kenapa? Kenapa?

Aku mengingat sosoknya. Sosok dari Ino. Gadis yang kusukai dan kusayangi. Aku tahu itu memang tak normal. Tapi, salahkah jika aku menyukainya? Hanya sedikit perasaan itu terhadapnya. Salahkah aku...?

Jika aku seorang gadis pendosa yang tak pantas hidup, kenapa aku masih diberi kehidupan seperti saat ini? Seharusnya Tuhan memberikanku kematian bukan kehidupan yang kujalani. Aku tak membenci, tapi aku kecewa.

Tak kusadari, cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Itu air mata. Ya, air mata yang kutahan sejadi-jadinya. Aku tak ingin menangis. Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku gadis yang kuat. Tapi, semua pertahanan dalam diriku hancur. Aku menangis meluapkan semua perasaan yang aku rasakan.

Kesal. Sedih. Sakit. Senang. Sesak. Bingung. benci.

"Ino, Ino..."

Berkali-kali aku melantunkan nama gadis itu. Mengingat semua kebaikannya padaku, mengingat semua senyum hangatnya, mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku. Semua, semua tentangnya.

Mungkinkah dia tahu rasa sakit ini? Mungkinkah dia tahu aku menangis karenanya? Mungkinkah dia tahu betapa aku sangat menyayanginya? Tahukah dia akan semua itu? Tahukah?

Aku berharap dia dapat mengetahuinya. Tapi, kenyataan yang ada berkata sebaliknya. Ino tak tahu. Ino tak tahu betapa aku sangat menyayanginya.

Dan aku adalah aku.

Aku yang cengeng. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang kolot dan keras kepala. Aku yang dengan seenaknya berkata tentang perasaanku terhadap Ino. Aku yang membenci diriku sendiri.

Sampai kapan pun bagiku dan juga Ino teman adalah teman. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Sebuah ikatan semu yang kini nampak di depan mataku berbalik menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dan itu adalah perasaan sayang dan sukaku.

**Walau jadinya seperti ini. Aku, Haruno Sakura, menerima semua yang ada dalam hidupku. Termasuk**** rasa sakit dan pedih di hatiku. **

**Dan selamanya aku sayang Ino. Sangat menyukai seorang Ino Yamanaka.**

**::..OWARI..::

* * *

**

**Mind to RnR, minna-san? Kritik n' saran Etto ****terima. **

**Regards,**

**_s****egretto_**


End file.
